I Need You Now
by DulceMinina
Summary: Draco Malfoy terminó con Harry Potter, y ahora a media noche con vino y whisky en mano, ambos se preguntan si valió la pena ese año de relación. Basada en la Canción de Lady Antebellum y relatada desde ambos puntos de vistas. Es un Drarry. Oneshot


**Pensamientos del Autor:**

Veremos si mis actitudes de fan-writer siguen intactas y si a ustedes les gusta.

* * *

La canción que usaré para este songfic pertenece a Lady Antebellum y se titula "I Need You Now", yo solo la tomo prestada.

* * *

_"Decir y hacer son dos cosas muy diferentes,_

_Sentir y vivir lo son aún más,_

_Amar y odiar, creedme que en cambio son totalmente iguales…"_

_Miluska_

* * *

**"I Need You Now"**

_Veo recuerdos perfectos esparcidos por los suelos_

_Intentando alcanzar el teléfono porque no me puedo resistir más_

_Y me pregunto si alguna vez piensas en mí_

_Porque a mí me pasa todo el tiempo._

Creo que debemos terminar – hace una semana, siete malditos días que esas palabras salieron de mi boca.

¿Cómo que crees? Sí serás cabrón Malfoy, deja de bromear y sigamos bebiendo que la noche aún es joven – como siempre me tomaste a broma, sonreírse bobaliconamente y llenaste una vez más tu copa de aquel vino vulgar y barato que trajiste a mi departamento para poder festejar "nuestro primer año", que adicción la tuya a subtitular cada maldito instante en nuestras vidas.

Escucha Potter, voy en serio – intente sonar firme, por alguna extraña razón justo en ese instante sentí que se me quebraba lo voz, lo cual no tenía sentido puesto que yo mismo había estado pensando en ello, yo mismo había tomado esa decisión, entonces ¿Por qué sentía ganas de llorar en ese instante? - bien sabes que esta relación tú la iniciaste y yo nunca estuve del todo de acuerdo – y ahí estaba yo, intentando sonar fuerte y firme; como un estúpido patán que no sentía nada; que buscaba su libertad – lo cierto es que me asfixias, quiero desintoxicarme un poco, salir…conocer gente, tú me entiendes – y ahí estabas tú, con las lagrimas amenazando con salir, tus ojos brillosos y sumamente enrojecidos; me miraste de tal modo que sentí que tu tristeza me rompía el alma.

Draco…no me dejes – fue un susurro casi inaudible. Sabía que estabas intentando mantenerte sereno, pero siempre has sido tan sensible…irónicamente esa es una de las razones por las que acepte ser tu novio desde el primer momento, me lo habías pedido con tal ilusión que pensé que sería inhumano rechazarte y verte llorar. No me gusta que llores, menos aún por mi causa.

Escucha Potter…yo realmente necesito un espacio, entiendo que a ti te funcione esto de la "exclusividad" pero yo todavía no me acostumbro – eso no era al ciento por ciento verdad, y ahora que lo pienso, creo que hubiese sido mejor decirte lo que sentía realmente; tal vez así no me hubieras dicho que…

¡Maldito seas Draco Lucius Malfoy! Porque diablos tienes tanto miedo a entregarte a una relación seria y honesta, yo te amo, TE AMO, grabátelo bien, todo este año no he hecho más que pasarme suplicándote que no me dejes, tú y tu filosofía barata de "yo soy libre y tengo derecho a acostarme con quien quiera sin nada serio de por medio" me tienen podrido, lo entiendes ¡podrido! Vete a la mierda tú y tu cochino egocentrismo, jode a cuántos quieras. Este imbécil se va, y esta vez es definitivo – entonces tomaste tu chaqueta, y lo último que pude ver de ti fue tu mano tirando la puerta al salir. No volteaste ni te detuviste, y fue entonces cuando me encontré completamente solo, con la botella de vino a medio beber que caí en la cuenta que te había perdido; y por alguna maldita razón solo entonces pensé que debí haberte dicho que no es que no quisiera estar a tu lado, no es que te odiará, no es que me sintiera atado, no…es solo que me asusta el darme cuenta que soy adicto a ti y que por un momento – por un estúpido momento – pensé que si me tomaba un tiempo para respirar, entonces dejaría de sentirme tan vulnerable. Porque "Harry" de verdad en aquel momento no me causaba ninguna gracia sentir que no podría vivir sin ti; como bien dices soy bastante egocéntrico y orgulloso, pero ahora después de una semana sin ti…créeme que si me pidieras que me arrodillará y besara tus pies solo para que vuelvas a mi lado, lo haría sin dudarlo.

El problema es que no sé si debo llamarte o no, quiero hacerlo…te juro que sí; pero y si es cierto lo que se rumorea por ahí: que Harry Potter tiene un nuevo amor, que lo han visto muy acaramelado con un viejo compañero de la escuela, que olvido al imbécil de Malfoy finalmente. No tengo nada que increparte porque sé muy bien que yo te incite a ello, pero…aún cuando él te bese, aún cuando él te cobije, aún cuando él te haga el amor como nadie – ni yo – te lo hizo nunca; aún con todo ello ¿piensas en mí?

_Es la una y cuarto, estoy completamente sola y te necesito ahora_

_Dije que no llamaría pero perdí el control y te necesito ahora_

_Y no sé cómo me voy a manejar sin ti, solo te necesito ahora._

Es el día número siete Draco y no sé nada de ti. La última vez que te vi, te grité que estaba cansado de que me dijeras que necesitabas espacio, te dije tantas cosas que ya ni las recuerdo; no sé si fue culpa del alcohol o sencillamente que estaba cansado de siempre oír la misma historia, que lo tomé demasiado en serio y me fui sin más; idiotamente y por un momento creí que me detendrías.

Sabes…te necesito y esta situación me está enloqueciendo. Sé que te dije que esta vez iba en serio y que no me volverías a ver ni a saber de mi; pero créeme que cuando tire aquella puerta me quede parado a las afueras de tu departamento luchando con mis ansias de regresar y hacerte mío; un intento desesperado por hacerte entender que no necesitas a ningún otro, que yo te puedo hacer feliz. Finalmente mi orgullo ganó y me fui.

Desde entonces no he dejado de beber cada noche intentando amargamente con ello borrar tu recuerdo, el sabor de tu piel, tu mirada, tu tacto; es insufrible esta agonía de querer contactarte y no poder; yo sé amado caprichoso mío que de buscarte lo más seguro es que ya estés con alguien más en la cama esta noche…querías tu libertad y ahí la tienes; lo lamentable de este hecho es que no importa que hayan pasado siete días, un año o un milenio; mi cuerpo, alma, vida y corazón te pertenecen; y lo cierto es que te necesito a mi lado en este mismo instante…no necesitas abrazarme si no quieres, ni siquiera te pido que me digas cursilerías…bastaría tan solo tu presencia.

Draco, te necesito; pero sé en mi corazón que no debo buscarte…después de todo si es que aún no has venido por mí es porque ciertamente y aunque duela: yo no te intereso.

_Otro trago de whiskey no puedo parar de mirar la puerta_

_Deseando que entres majestuosamente como solías hacerlo_

_Y me pregunto si alguna vez piensas en mí_

_Porque a mí me pasa todo el tiempo._

Desde que tiraste la puerta no ha habido sol en este lugar, el único consuelo que me queda es la fotografía que tú mismo colocaste en mi sala. Te dije que eras un completo y empalagoso romántico, pero sin embargo nunca quite la foto: tu y yo abrazados; recuerdo que te dije más de una vez que por culpa de ese retrato que no recordaba habernos tomado ya no podría traer a mis amigos a la casa; tú respondiste como siempre sonriéndome que al menos así mantendría alejados a mis pretendientes.

Lo cierto es mi vida que nunca saqué esa foto porque tú aparecías en ella; desde que te fuiste no hago más que beber mirando esta estúpida foto, mientras pienso en tu dulce mirada, en tu cuerpo sensual y en esos labios que definitivamente extraño. No puedo evitar mirar casi todo el tiempo hacia la puerta de mi departamento esperando con ansías que hagas uso de esa llave que te entregue a los tres meses de iniciar "lo nuestro" y vengas corriendo a reclamar lo que es tuyo.

Irónicamente casa noche al regresar a esta pocilga extraño encontrarte con la cena servida; mirándome tonta pero dulcemente y que me digas: "Draco sabes que no me gusta entrar sin avisar pero me anime a prepararte la cena, comamos juntos", recuerdo que solía lanzarte un sarcasmo solo para esconder lo feliz que me hacía verte con el delantal desviviéndote por impresionarme.

También puedo recordar que casi nunca probaba lo que preparas porque prefería cenar tu cuerpo, perderme en tus brazos y hacerte gemir tan fuerte; eras y eres tan sensual; siempre ha sido gracioso verte renegar a la mañana siguiente sobre que cocinaste para nada y yo te hacía relajar dándote masajes matutinos.

_Es la una y cuarto, estoy un poco ebria y te necesito ahora_

_Dije que no llamaría pero perdí el control y te necesito ahora_

_Y no sé cómo me voy a manejar sin ti, solo te necesito ahora._

La cabeza me está dando vueltas dragón, he bebido demasiado y sabes que me pongo bastante idiota con apenas un sorbo. Siempre dijiste que no sirvo para beber y que hasta para ello son demasiado "inocente", creo que por eso empecé con este vicio, pensé tontamente que si empezaba a beber y no me mareaba te demostraría de una vez por todas que soy lo bastante varonil para poder ser el novio del gran Draco Malfoy.

Como siempre…me equivoqué…llevo media botella de Whisky y a penas puedo mantenerme en pie. Hace más de dos horas lucho conmigo mismo por no llamarte pero no puedo, quiero decirte que te amo y que eres un completo imbécil por dejarme ir; que no importa si te acostaste con uno o con mil en estos siete días de libertad que te di, que aún con todo ello eres mío y que ya tuviste suficientes "vacaciones".

_Supongo que prefiero que me duela antes de no sentir nada._

Ya es suficiente de compadecerme de mi mismo y de seguir lamentándome por haberte dejado ir, es ahora o nunca cuando debo reclamarte como mío; mis manos tiemblan y mi corazón late a toda prisa; la botella de vino barato tirado a un lado; me siento mareado…sé muy bien que no es culpa del alcohol sino de mis ganas locas por tenerte a mi lado; ese deseo oculto de mi terco corazón que lucha con mi cerebro porque "un Malfoy jamás se humilla" mucho menos por su ex novio homosexual. ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué es lo que has hecho conmigo Potter? Este deseo incontrolable de tenerte a mi lado es cada vez más fuerte, es tanta la necesidad de ti que duele.

Sabes…a veces cuando me dabas el beso final antes de irte a tu casa o a trabajar me maldecía por dentro y te maldecía a ti, porqué no es justo que después de habernos amado durante horas tuvieras que ir a ese cuchitril de cuarto, llamado según tu perspectiva "hogar" y que inevitablemente compartes con ese "Weslette bueno para nada".

Siempre he pensado que yo sería mejor compañero de departamento que él, siempre he pensado que serías más feliz viviendo conmigo; el problema como siempre es que aún no me animo a proponértelo. Que puedo decir, tengo…miedo, si miedo, ¿y si te lo propongo y no aceptas? Soy consciente de cuán importante es para ti ese pelirrojo; pero si tal solo supieras que yo también te necesito en mi casa.

Es suficiente… ¡A la mierda con todo eso! ¡A la mierda con el autocompadecimiento! ¡A la mierda tú y ese imbécil de Weslette!

_Es la una y cuarto, estoy completamente sola y te necesito ahora_

_Dije que no llamaría pero estoy un poco ebria y te necesito ahora_

_Y no sé cómo me voy a manejar sin ti, solo te necesito ahora._

_Solo te necesito ahora_

_Oh, cariño te necesito ahora..._

-¿Aló?

-Potter

-Malfoy

-Ya va a ser viernes y aún espero que vengas

- Draco pero qué demonios estás diciendo si tú mismo me dijiste que necesitas tu "espacio"; eres un sínico si de verdad piensas que después de ello iría a buscarte

- Tienes razón

- ¿Perdón?

- Entonces te parece si empiezas abriéndome la puerta, hace frío aquí afuera

Eres tan idiota dragón, por un momento siento que todo lo que me dices es una completa mentira. Pero aquí estoy tambaleándome camino a la puerta; mi corazón late fuertemente, mis manos tiemblan, en realidad todo mi cuerpo lo hace. Estoy a tan solo dos pasos y siento que debo retroceder; mi cabeza me dice que no te crea, que es imposible que hallas venido por mí, pero mi corazón me grita que es cierto: ¿será que de verdad te intereso? Aunque sea un poco…

La manija se siente más pesada que nunca, y ahí estas, sudoroso, tembloroso, más delgado, ¿acaso no haz comido nada? Y eso que veo allí son ¿ojeras? Me sonríes.

-¿Puedo pasar?

- Aún lo estoy considerando – es cierto no sé si creer esto o será que solo es un sueño

- Harry…por favor

- ¿Me dijiste Harry?

- ¿Prefieres Potter?

Me siento con la guardia baja, no sé que responderte así que opto por hacerme a un lado, te veo pasar, cierro la puerta; me siento tan mecánico.

- Primero quiero disculparme contigo – esto si no me lo creo, es imposible, debo estar soñando – la verdad es que no buscaba ni necesitaba un tiempo, lo que sucede es que…

- Te gusta otro… - ya lo sabía, es decir siempre sospeche que sentías algo o por Parkinson o por Zabini, después de todo ellos son de tu tipo, tan parecidos…

- ¡No seas idiota! – eso me ha dolido, siempre "tan dulce" para expresarte – lo siento, no debí gritarte, solo escúchame ¿de acuerdo? – asiento – tú eres el que me interesa, esto es raro y nuevo para mí; intentare ser lo más honesto posible…lo cierto es que esto de sentir algo solo por una persona me está volviendo loco, no sé cómo manejarlo – estas temblando – estos días que no he sabido nada de ti no he sido yo mismo, casi no he comido ni dormido, cada noche…solo he tomado incansablemente, me siento exhausto…pensé – te has quedado en silencio – pensé en llamarte pero oí que estabas con alguien, y yo no soy plato de segunda mesa – es suficiente.

- No estoy con nadie

- ¿No?

- Yo fui quien corrió ese rumor…pensé que si sentías celos me buscarías – me siento tan infantil…

- Realmente eres un tonto, pero yo lo soy más – caminas hacia mí y me abrazas – Harry – susurras en mi oído, me he quedado mudo, solo emito un sonido para indicarte que te oigo – esta noche vendrás conmigo a MI departamento – me sonroja que te impongas, pero me agrada – y prepárate león porque hoy no dormirás.

-Tonto

- Mañana vendrán los de la mudanza

- ¿Mudanza?

- Te vienes a vivir conmigo, el Weslette está ya bastante grandecito para poder vivir solo

- Pe…pero

- Y vete preparando porque luego nos casaremos

- ¿Me estas proponiendo matrimonio?

- No esperarás que me arrodille, y te ponga un anillo; recuerda que odio las cursilerías.

Las lagrimas caen por mi rostro, no de tristeza sino de alegría – de acuerdo dragón, me casaré contigo – sé que no te gustan las cursilerías, pero cuando te he tomado por el cuello y te he jalado para besarte no te has negado; sabes…una de las cosas que más me gusta de ti es que realmente te impones.

- Draco, te amo

- Y yo a ti Harry, y yo a ti… ¿vamos al departamento o te violo aquí mismo?

- Idiota

* * *

**Notas de Autor:**

¿Que les pareció?

Recuerden que un fic se alimenta de los comentarios de sus lectores, pues para mí son muy importantes. Hace 5 años que no escribo y realmente me sería de mucha utilidad daber su opinión.

Los quiero y hasta la próxima

Matta ne!


End file.
